The Breakup Ruckus
by TvFan00
Summary: Deuce has just broken up with Dina for someone else. But when Dina finds out the other girl is Rocky things quickly escalate and a fight breaks out. A Reuce One-Shot. Rated T for brief language.


**-The Breakup Ruckus-**

Cece runs over to Rocky who was putting school books into her locker. "Oh my god Rocky! Did you hear?"

Rocky puts the last book into the locker and closes it. "What happened? Did Mr. Fritz finally get a haircut?" She responds trying to guess what could have her friend so excited.

"No! Deuce and Dina broke up! Just now!" Cece yells. Although her excitement confused Rocky.

"Why are you so excited?" Rocky complains. "Poor Deuce will be heart broken." She pauses a moment closing her eyes and picturing Deuce; woeful and crying on a bench. "Aww poor Deucey."

Cece grins and remarks "Oh he isn't heart broken. He just found another heart. He dumped her Rocky!"

"Really, why?!" asks Rocky.

"Well I was there when he did it. And I heard him specifically say the reason was because they had grown apart. And that he had fell for someone else," Cece explains and waits for Rocky to get what was going on.

But Rocky was oblivious, even though she had been spending practically all of her time hanging out with Deuce lately. And then after Deuce left she would text with him all night. But yet Rocky couldn't see what was going on.

"Do you really not get what is happening?" Cece asks then explains. "Deuce has fell in love with you! And I know you have feelings for him as well. Otherwise you would not be able to hang around him as much as you do."

"Hey! Deuce is great to hang out with," Rocky responds but quickly realizes she was proving Cece's point. It was true she did have a sort of secret feeling for Deuce. But he was with Dina and she wouldn't take someone from someone else. Although technically, he wasn't with Dina anymore. She turns and begins walking to class with Cece.

A few classrooms down Deuce turns the corner and comes towards them. "Hey guys come here for a sec" he calls out trying to get their attention.

"Here he comes," Cece says elbowing Rocky slightly.

"We're just friends. He is probably still a little heart broken, even if he did do the breaking up," retorts Rocky but she doesn't get the sentence out in time before Deuce arrives and he catches the tail end of the conversation.

"So I guess you've already heard. Word seems to spread fast around here." He looks scathingly at Cece. "And although I would have preferred to tell you myself what happened I guess you already know."

"Deuce I'm so sorry things didn't work out with you and Dina." Rocky was truly being sincere and opens her arms to give him a hug.

"Thanks Rocky, you're always there when I need you." He embraces her hug and whispers into her ear "I hope you don't hate me. But I broke up with her for you." He feels Rocky's arms flinch momentarily before tightening back up into a hug.

"Really? But why me. I'm not special, you and Dina were special," Rocky says quietly back to him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. For once Cece was right, Deuce had fallen for her.

"Don't say that. You are very special, especially to me." He pauses momentarily his cheek against hers then continues. "Plus if you didn't feel the same way you would have stopped hugging me by now."

Rocky would have disagreed. If you would have asked her a day ago she would have said there was no way. But right now as she held him in her arms she realized, "You're right" she finally whispers back to him. "I do feel the same way."

The two then shifted their heads so that now they were looking at one another. But still they held each other in their arms. They lean forward to kiss...

"Blue!" A scream from down the hallway breaks out interrupting the pair before they could actually kiss. "Rocky BLUE?!" The voice screamed again. Rocky and Deuce jump apart from each other and look in the direction of the screams.

"Uh oh," Cece needlessly comments as they see Dina now storming towards them. "Here comes Dina..."

She was in Rocky's face seconds later. "You little slut! Taking my man like that. What do you have that I don't? It sure as hell isn't looks." Dina then pushes Rocky trying to provoke her to fight. "Come on if you want my man, you're gonna have to fight for him."

Rocky steps back and Cece gets in between the two of them. "Dina I didn't know he was going to break up with you I swear. Plus I'm not a fighter. I'm a pacifist." Rocky's words only seemed to enrage Dina as she lunged forward grabbing at her hair.

A crowd had now gathered and started to chant "Fight Fight Fight!"

Dina pulled as hard as she could at Rocky's hair while cursing her. Rocky tried her best to free herself but Dina had a good grip. Cece was still somewhat in between the two and pushes back on Dina to try and get her away from Rocky. But in doing so only made Dina more angry.

Rocky finally felt Dina let go of her hair. Deuce had managed to pull Dina backwards and away from her. She immediately tries backing up to put more distance between them. It was only a brief respite however as Dina breaks free of Deuces grip and comes back towards her.

Once close enough Dina throws a punch and makes contact. Rocky's vision goes askew and she realizes she is now looking at the floor. She instantly felt the punch. The left side of her face now felt warm and as if someone was putting pressure on it. 'So thats what it's like to get hit' she thinks finally coming to her senses.

She then braced herself and clenched her first. Even a pacifist had their limits and Rocky had just met hers. She snaps her attention back from the floor and pulls her arm back to throw a punch.

But Rocky was surprised to see Cece throw a punch first. "No one hits my friend!" Cece yelled as the blow caught Dina off guard. But the hit didn't stun Dina in her fury. She returns the punch catching Cece on the chin.

"You hit like a girl." Dina insults as Cece comes back at her. This time Cece misses her punch all together. "What can't hit me when I'm paying attention? You're pathetic red."

"No you're pathetic." Rocky says getting Dina's attention once more. And as Dina turns to look in her direction Rocky throws her punch. It connects solidly with Dina's nose and she falls backwards clutching her face. "He left you, just get over it." Rocky says now standing next to Cece.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A teacher yells finally making his way through the crowd that had gathered. "All four of you to the principals office! Right now!" A second teacher shows up moments later and the two escort the group to the principals office.

* * *

Rocky steps off the fire escape and in through the window. "Hey hey hey!" She greets Cece who was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips watching TV. "Well I see a three day suspension hasn't changed you any."

"Suspension?" Cece laughs. "I think you mean vacation! No school means no homework. No homework means Cece is a happy girl." She smiles real big and stuffs more chips in her mouth. Rocky hands her a notebook. "What's this?"

"It's our homework assignments. I had Ty stop by class and get our assignments for us after school." In Rocky's other hand was an ice-pack. She places it to the side of her head and sits down on the couch. "You didn't think I was going to make F's on everything just because Dina decided to go psycho did you?"

"I guess not." Cece agrees sitting up from the couch. She hadn't seen her friend since they had been separated at the principal's office. "Hows your face doing anyway? It looked like she hit you pretty hard."

"Ah it isn't too bad." Rocky says removing the icepack from her cheek to show Cece. Her cheek was puffy around the area and her eye was bruised and discolored a little around the skin. "She may have gave me a black eye but I broke her nose."

"How do you know that?" Cece questions.

"She said it in a very verbose text she sent me." Rocky pulls out her phone and scrolls down to the conversation. She hands the phone to Cece to observe.

Cece scans the text and in between curses and insults she gets the gist of what was being said. "Wow she's got a filthy mouth. But she did say you broke her nose." Cece returns Rocky's phone. "Aren't you worried about the last part though?" Cece asks pointing towards the bottom of the phone. It read 'And don't think this is over Blue. I'll see you in three days.'

Rocky scoffs. "Oh come on. She's just being dramatic. Plus in three days the weekend starts. So it's really five days before I see her again. I'm sure by then she will be over it."

"And if not?" Cece asks unsure how crazy Dina could truly get.

"Well if not I guess I'll just have to black her eye this time," Rocky says putting more pressure on the icepack. "I just hope it doesn't come to that. I really don't want to fight her."

"Well if she does start with you again. I'll be there," Cece says putting her arm around Rocky. "Best friends have to stick together."

"Thanks." Rocky puts her arm around Cece as well in a half hug. "My bestie is always there for me. And thanks for sticking up for me earlier as well." She looks closer at Cece. "Didn't you get hit too? Doesn't look like you have a scratch on you."

"Yeah I got hit" Cece responds pointing towards her chin. "But she just barely caught me. If you look close enough you can see where she scatched me." Rocky bends in closer and finally makes out a barely visible red scratch on Cece's chin.

"Wish I just had a scratch. I look so ugly with this black eye." Rocky turns away to try and hide her face. She knew it would clear up in a few days. But for the time being she just didn't want to be seen.

"No you don't! You can hardly tell its there with your complexion," Cece says encouragingly. "And of course Deuce isn't going to care. He likes you Rocky and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Not even Dina."

This made Rocky smile, her friend always knew how to cheer her up. And she was right. Deuce wasn't going to judge her for having a little imperfection. She wasn't going to let it bother her anymore. Rocky tosses the ice-pack on the table. "You're right. Of course Deuce is still going to like me. Heck I even fought his ex-girlfriend for him."

"You should go see him" Cece suggests. "He's probably down at Crusty's working right now."

Rocky thinks about it for a minute, then sighs "No I don't really want to be out in public right now." She then enthusiasticly pulls a cell phone from her purse. "I have a better idea. Let's just order delivery."

"Ya know eventually you're going to have to go outside." Cece was stating the obvious and Rocky knew this.

"Yeah, but at the moment I don't want to see other people. I just want to see Deuce." She tosses Cece the phone. "Can you make the order though? I'm a little nervous and would probably freeze up if he was the one who answers."

"Sure thing, but I get to pick the toppings!" Cece laughs then places the call.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
